1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat radiating member for a heat generating device, capable of improving the heat radiating characteristics of the heat generating device, such as an integrated circuit in an electronic equipment, which generates heat while being used.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat radiating member of this type for a heat generating device. An integrated circuit (IC) 3 is mounted on a printed board 2 and a radiator 1 is fastened onto the printed board 2 by screws 4 to surround the IC 3. Heat-conducting rubber 5 is interposed between the inner surface of the radiator 1 and the upper surface of the IC 3 and the IC 3 comes in contact with the radiator 1 through this heat-conducting rubber 5.
The heat-conducting rubber 5 has high heat conductivity and high stretching characteristics. Due to this, the heat-conducting rubber 5 absorbs the irregularity of the thickness of the IC 3 and that of the height of the radiator 1, conducts good heat transfer while ensuring the contact between the IC 3 and the heat-conducting rubber 5 and that between the heat-conducting rubber 5 and the radiator 1, and then cools the IC 3.
In the above-stated conventional heat transfer member for the heat generating device, while the heat-conducting rubber 5 has excellent heat transfer efficiency, it has disadvantageously low heat conductivity. That is, the heat conductivity of the heat-conducting rubber 5 is as low as about 5 W/m.degree. C., which is extremely low compared with that of metal, such as copper, i.e., 380 W/m.degree. C. Due to this disadvantage, the conventional heat transfer member produces an insufficient heat radiating effect.